Never Stop Learning Geometry
by xBDMx
Summary: The last of the original hosts graduate, and then there is a two year lapse in contact. The group is now planning a reunion, and some old love triangles reform... and squares... trapezoids too?
1. This Is A Point

**Of course this is all based off of some very famous Ouran love triangles. :3 I own nothing from Ouran High School Host Club [though I totally wish I did].**

**Sorry about the italics earlier. :/ I don't know why they all ran together like that.**

It wasn't exactly a reunion. It had only been two years since the last of the original Host Club had graduated. Since it was just the six of them and not an entire class, it didn't count as a reunion. Haruhi Fujioka couldn't help but feel a small anxiety come over her though. Did she look alright? Was it appropriate to bring gifts? What would the others think of her when they found out she had studied abroad these last two years to become a lawyer?

Just like her mother.

Haruhi's father, somehow still looking splendid and young after nearly five years, grinned at his daughter's fidgeting. He was putting on makeup himself, enjoying the female ritual as much as Haruhi dreaded it. His little girl was finally realizing how important it was to look like a girl! Or maybe she just didn't want to disappoint her men.

Ranka had always thought that Haruhi had unknowingly kept the Host Club under her thumb during her time there, and even after she had made her quota and the school had found out she was a girl, she was a frequent guest. The boys - Men, Ranka corrected himself mentally. They're all graduated and on their way to a future now, so they're men. - still included his Haruhi on their trips in Japan, and when Haruhi had finally acquired a passport, she was included on trips outside of the country. The men would visit frequently, and they invited her to dinners and outings. Yes. Haruhi had unknowingly kept those boys on a short leash with her.

Now she was starting to doubt, though, that they would still care for her after the two year lapse in contact.

Ranka knew better though. Haruhi hadn't changed at all. Her appearance was even close to exactly what it was in her first year at Ouran Academy. She had grown an inch, but she'd kept her hair in the same short and sassy cut. Her attitude was the same too, leaving Ranka feeling a little neglected sometimes.

"I could always do your makeup darling!" Ranka said, flashing her daughter a brilliant smile. Haruhi glanced at her father and shrugged.

"No thanks," Haruhi said. "You'll only over do it, and I don't need to look like a clown when I meet my friends again."

Ranka slapped his hand on his chest as if Haruhi had stabbed him. His voice was overly dramatic, but there was no sting involved. Haruhi, as always, was sometimes careless with her words.

"Haruhi! How could you reject your father like that? You know how rarely daddy gets to doll you up! Why couldn't you just"- Ranka was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

Haruhi glanced at the mirror one more time and re-examined her outfit. The knee-length skirt had arrived right after the group had agreed to have their small reunion. It was from Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of them would still send her outfits for trips, and Haruhi's closet was now full of clothes designed by their mother. Some were also designed by Kaoru. Both of them claimed that it was free advertising, and it kept them from hanging around with someone dressed as a commoner. The both of them just really enjoyed giving Haruhi clothes, but it would kill them both to admit it.

The light green dress with the baby-doll cut was designed by Kaoru. Haruhi approved of the white lace trim with the swirling pattern. The outfit came with white flats and a pair of knee-high stockings the same green as the dress. She tugged the collar into alignment again then went to answer the door.

It wasn't any of the men at the door. It was a driver who bowed when Haruhi answered.

"Ms. Fujioka," he said, his voice trained to be smooth and cultured. "I am here to escort you to one of the Ootori family's health resorts. My orders were to keep the location and name a secret to all parties."

_I should have known Kyoya planned all of this,_ Haruhi thought, remembering who the brains were in the Host Club.

The reminder wasn't as scary as it used to be. She nodded and kissed her father good-bye. A few moments later, Haruhi was comfortably seated in the back of a limo and on her way to the resort.

On the way Haruhi tried to remember what everyone had started doing after high school. Since Haruhi went to study abroad straight away, it was easy for her to lose touch. Before she left, she knew that Kaoru had decided to study clothing design and go into the fashion business like his mother. His twin brother Hikaru on the other hand had opted to take business and accounting courses as well as legal transcription classes. He worked with his brother now on the business end. Together, they were slowly building their own fashion empire.

Kyoya had went into business as well, but he had refused to be his father's successor. He had, instead, created his own hotel chain. He had also bought a few more business that were about to go bankrupt. Haruhi had a feeling he only put on airs when it came to his manipulative behavior.

Tamaki had finally earned his privilege to be his father's successor as well, but to everyone's surprise (it wasn't a big surprise though), he turned his father down and recommended someone else. He majored in music theory and theater and started a slowly growing theater career.

Honey and Mori were a mystery to Haruhi. A rumor she had heard when they had graduated was that the two had retreated to a monastery together to perfect their martial arts abilities. Of course Haruhi knew that Honey wouldn't be able to stay away from people for too long. The rumor was possibly false.

In the end she was nervous to meet her friends again. She looked up now, trying to gaze through the ceiling of the car and into the sky overhead.

"Can you see me mom?" she prayed. "It's been two years since I've seen them. They won't be too different will they?" Haruhi huffed out a breath and noticed her cell phone buzzed in the small purse she carried with her.

She flipped it open and smiled. The past two years she had made some interesting friends while studying abroad. One was a girl from France named Vivienne. The spastic girl brought a smile to Haruhi's face, and tiny Viv always reminded Haruhi of Honey.

"Hello," Haruhi said when the phone touched her ear.

"Haru!" Vivienne said, a little strain in her voice. "You gotta help me! I'm a complete wreck. I just found out my mother is getting married again. What am I going to do! I don't like the guy and"-

"Just calm down," Haruhi said into the phone. The car started to slow in front of one of an airport. "I'll need to call you back Viv. I have an important meeting, but I'll call you as soon as I can okay."

"But I need you Haru!" The older girl said. Her voice cracked at the end. "Where are you anyway?"

Haruhi sighed. "At the moment, at an airport. I need to call you back." With that, Haruhi hung up and wondered why she was there. She wasn't told to pack any bags... A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as four other cars pulled up.

_This is it._ Haruhi gulped down the rest of her nervousness and watched while the car doors opened and out stepped the original members of the Host Club.


	2. This Is A Line

**Oh yay! Another chapter. :3 I own nothing from Ouran High School Host Club [though I wish I did]. I should also make it known that I have only seen the anime. I HAVE NOT read the manga [yet].**

**Further apologies if any of my research on France and any French universities are a little inaccurate.**

_This is it._ Haruhi watched as each male slipped from their cars and into the sunlight of the late afternoon.

First it was Kyoya. He pushed his glasses up his nose and readjusted the strap to a messenger bag. Haruhi had a feeling he carried a laptop and planner in their as well as other supplies connected to his business. In the Host Club, Kyoya had never stopped working. She didn't doubt he was the same way now.

Honey and Mori had shared a car, and they both stepped out at the same time. Haruhi wasn't surprised that Honey still looked incredibly young for his age. He smiled at Haruhi and lunged for her.

"Haru-chan!" he cried. Even after these past two years, he was all smiles and energy. "I heard you went to college in France Haru-chan. Are you really going to be a lawyer?"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "Haruhi has spent the last two years at one of France's most prestigious universities. It looks like those classes in French you took with the twins paid off."

Haruhi frowned. "Senpai, you know I don't like you looking into my life." The old title slipped out without much thought. She had been so used to it... No one bothered to correct her either.

The twins were the next to join the conversation. Kaoru examined the dress Haruhi wore and smiled wide.

"It looks like you actually wore it," Kaoru said. "Hikaru and I had a bet you wouldn't wear anything we sent you at all. I'm glad you did."

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "That dress is worth seventeen thousand yen in some places. At least it wasn't wasted."

Haruhi gulped and prayed she wouldn't stain the dress.

The last to join the group was Tamaki. His first move was to slide his arm possessively around Haruhi's waist. Haruhi looked up, grimaced, and pinched Tamaki's elbow until he released her.

"I told you not to grab me like that!" she snapped at Tamaki, who merely sniffed and eyed her sadly.

"But I haven't seen you in a long time Haruhi! You know how much daddy misses you. It's been two years, and my little girl has grown up so much! Why can't daddy have a hug? Why"-

"If you're about done Tamaki, we need to get on the plane." Kyoya walked away then, leaving the rest of the group to catch up.

Luggage was loaded, and the twins confirmed that Haruhi would have to wear whatever the two of them provided for the next few weeks of the reunion. Haruhi debated with the two over her freedom to wear whatever she wanted while Mori strapped Honey into one of the seats of the plane.

The plane was a private one used by the Ootori family. Haruhi gazed out the window and suddenly remembered her missing passport...

Kyoya set the missing passport in Haruhi's lap a few seconds later. "You know you shouldn't forget that," he said, smirking at her and seating himself across from her. "We'll be going to France anyway, so you should feel relieved."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's nice to go back I guess. What city will we be in?"

"Why romantic Paris of course!" Tamaki said, seating himself next to Haruhi. "You can show us all of the tourist spots since you've been there before."

"Weren't you born in France, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

It was true. Tamaki paused for a moment and gazed out the plane window. "I was, but my mother moved us to a small town when I was very young, so I don't remember much of the big cities. I liked where we lived though. The children were always really nice although I was never close friends with any of them. I always took care of my mother and made sure she was okay first."

Tamaki seemed to be reminiscing again, so Haruhi turned her attentions to Kyoya. "I didn't realize you had set up a hotel in France. I thought you were still in Japan."

"This hotel won't be opening for a few more weeks," Kyoya admitted. "I'm still restricted to Japan until this one opens."

Haruhi wondered only briefly why he hadn't gone into the medical business like his father. She figured after all of those years in the Host Club, he must have gotten used to entertaining other people. Haruhi's phone buzzed in her purse again.

She sighed and ignored the call. Vivienne would be okay for a few more hours until everyone was settled. Haruhi would only call her friend back when she had a few private minutes.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked, apparently coming back to present time.

"That was my friend Vivienne," Haruhi said. "I met her in the library."

"Vivienne has been in college for three years, and she is studying early childhood development and psychology." Kyoya met both of the shocked glances with a calm stare. "I try to stay well informed on everyone. How did your part in _Cats_ go Tamaki? I wasn't able to make the musical."

Haruhi giggled then. "It feels like old times," she admitted. "I remember the day I found out that Kyoya had been telling my dad about my school life."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled wide. To him Haruhi always looked cute. He decided against commenting though. He found himself inarticulate lately when he tried to describe the young woman's beauty.

She was a young woman now. Tamaki didn't need to try to remember that. She didn't have a regular female shape. Small breasts. Straight figure. She had many hidden forms of beauty though, and her sheer petite figure sparked a protective flame in Tamaki.

Kyoya saw that too... and he envied Tamaki. Kyoya was not only the first to know Haruhi was a female, he had developed strong feelings about her pretty quickly. He could almost see the triangle forming, but right now it was just the line between him and Tamaki. Haruhi was too clueless to notice either of their feelings, and Tamaki was too oblivious to notice his own.

Hikaru sat in the seat across the aisle from the small group. He also watched Haruhi carefully. She was the first person outside of the Host Club he tolerated, and the first person outside of his brother that he truly liked. She had a way of drawing these irrational - or what he considered irrational - feelings out of him. They were the same kind of feelings he held for his brother Kaoru, but more... obsessive. It used to be that no girl could draw any kind of feeling out of him.

The three men who had formed a small triangle around Haruhi didn't notice that Honey had laid his head on Mori's shoulder. Mori had draped a long arm around Honey's shoulder to make him more comfortable. After all, Mori was always ready to defend Honey.

**One long plane flight later...**

There was a limo this time, and all of the luggage was loaded into a different car. The group piled into the limo, and Mori took extra care of Honey because the small man had only just woken from his nap. Haruhi could hardly believe that Mitskuni Haninozuka was nearly twenty-two. He still looked like he belonged in elementary school.

Haruhi was surprised that no one had bothered to look into his growth. The years of martial arts and sugar must have had some effect, but Haruhi would be the last to guess what the effect was. Honey rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Haruhi.

"I can't believe I'm in France!" Honey said, climbing onto Mori's back. "Do they really eat snails here?"

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, and it's supposed to be a delicacy."

"Who would want to eat snails?" the twins asked in synchronization.

"You could ask someone who's lived here their whole life you know," Haruhi muttered. "It's not like I've ever tried it."

Tamaki grinned wickedly and ruffled Haruhi's hair. "Trying escargot sounds like an adventure then. Come on Hosts!"

There was a moment of silence, but everyone felt the volume of the word. They weren't the Host Club anymore, but it only seemed natural to follow Tamaki's whims, and unless Kyoya spoke up, everyone was willing to go on another wacky adventure.

Kyoya cleared his throat and stepped on the other side of Haruhi. "We'll have to do that later. We're going to the hotel first."

Haruhi felt a little relieved. She needed a shower after the traveling. She also wanted a few moments to call Vivienne and make sure the girl was alright. Vivienne had a tendency to overreact.

The group was loaded into another limo and sped off in the direction of the hotel. Haruhi's campus was close to Paris, but it wasn't in the city itself. There was a public university in Versailles that Haruhi attended.

The group arrived at the hotel, and everyone had locked themselves in their separate rooms (which meant that the twins had bunked together, and Honey and Mori had also decided to share a room). Haruhi showered and changed into one of the outfits left for her in one of the suitcases already in her room. The twins had packed quite a few things for her.

Worried about what the group might plan first, Haruhi dressed in something simple and casual. The a-line blouse that was made of a very soft fabric. The sleeves were full and flowing as well. Haruhi also picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a green belt. A pair of sneakers wrapped up the look. She was tying the shoelace on her right foot when her phone started buzzing again.

"Vivienne, I'm sort of busy," Haruhi said into the speaker after flipping her phone open.

"But Haru, I have to give him my blessing! Why the hell should I do that anyway? That piece of garbage shouldn't be hitting on my mom." The last words were mixed with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm in Paris, Viv," Haruhi said. "I'll see if I can meet up with"-

"WHAT!?" The words made Haruhi wince and drop the phone as the twins burst through the door. They were also dressed casually in designer sweaters and jeans. The looked over Haruhi's appearance as she picked up her phone and tried to soothe her friend.

"If you're in Paris, then I'm meeting you _right now_ Haru," Vivienne said. Haruhi had to keep herself from rubbing her temples.

"Vivienne," she said, her French suddenly picking up speed and fluency. She had spent a few years in France after all, but the twins watched her spew exclamations, calming phrases in a tense tone, and commands into the receiver of her cell phone with fascination. Vivienne knew Japanese too, but Haruhi was much better at French than her friend was at Japanese.

When she managed to hang up the phone without seeming completely rude, she turned to find that her audience had grown to Kyoya and Honey with Mori too. The group (except for Kyoya) didn't bother to hide their astonishment.

"Can we go now!?" Haruhi hissed, tying what hair she could back from her face with a hair tie. "This isn't a spectator sport you know?"

The twins burst out laughing, and Honey started sputtering questions about what Haruhi was saying and who she was talking to. Tamaki, drawn by the noise, started asking questions too.

Let the reunion begin.


End file.
